Disposable wearing articles including a relatively thin liquid-absorbent structure are known. For example, JP 2006-158676 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable wearing article including a liquid-permeable topsheet lying on a skin-facing side, a backsheet lying on a non-skin-facing side and a liquid-absorbent structure containing water-absorbent polymer particles only.